Weasley Sneaking and Punishing
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Rose Weasley won't stand for her cousins getting into trouble. Considering even her oldest cousins have gone along with the latest dangerous prank against Scorpius Malfoy, she decides it's up to her to put them in their place.


Author's Note: This is my first ever Next Generation story. I actually really liked how it came out. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Weasleys, Potters, or the single Malfoy.

/

Rose pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. It was the look of complete disapproval she often saw her mum give her dad and uncles.

At the moment though Rose was directing it towards her multiple cousins.

James, Fred, Teddy, Victoire, Roxanne, Molly, and even Albus stood in front of her their heads dropped in shame. It didn't matter that a majority of them were older than her by many years, they all looked like guilty toddlers.

"What were you thinking?! Of all the stupid things to do, you had to lead Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest! Not only could you have gotten him killed, you all could have ended up too!" Rose exclaimed.

Her face was turning the iconic shade of Weasley red. It ,mixed with her look of disapproval, made her appear like the hybrid of her mum and Grandma Weasley.

"We didn't think he'd go in that deep!" Teddy protested. As the oldest of the bunch, Rose was most disgusted with him. How could he have let this happen?

"Don't start with me Teddy Lupin! There's a reason the Forbidden Forest is forbidden!" Rose snapped. At age 11, she was obviously the only mature one.

"The little snot deserved it. He's been picking on Albus all week for being sorted into Slytherin!" Fred spoke up.

Rose sighed. Having Albus sorted into Slytherin had caused an uproar enough between the family members still in school, to add to that the Weasley protectiveness was deadly. Another trait of her mum, she pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself.

"Do you realize how many school rules you've broken. You not only snuck around after curfew, went to the Forbidden Forest, endangered another student, but also waited around to take a picture of his reaction!" Rose listed each broken rule. Each time she mentioned a new one, she held out another finger.

"What are you doing scolding us? We are after all older than you," Victoire sniffed throwing her nose higher into the air haughtily.

Rose raised a single brow at her stuck up cousin.

James and Albus shared a look and quickly stepped away from the blonde. Molly and Roxanne quickly pulled Fred aside also. That only left a oblivious Teddy and self-confident Victoire in the line of fire.

"Yes I may be younger than you, but I obviously have much more common sense than the rest of you lot. Also, I wouldn't speak so confidently Victoire, I'm Uncle Bill's favorite after all. One letter to him and you're done," Rose hissed stepping closer to the she'll shocked blonde.

"Now Rosie-" Teddy began using the childhood nickname he had bestowed on her.

"He's a dead man," James whispered to Albus.

"Hush you two lest you want to get caught in the crossfire," Molly shushed them.

"We'll have to show our memories of this to dad!" Roxanne whispered excitedly.

"By the time I'm done with you Teddy Lupin, you will be wishing you had gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest!" Rose announced momentarily forgetting about Victoire.

With a wave of her wand, noticeably with no words, she smirked.

Teddy's eyes widened. He turned to look at Victoire who let out a distressed cry at the sight of him.

Fred quickly pulled out the camera he had wanted to use on Malfoy and snapped a picture of Teddy.

Molly and Roxanne burst out into giggles. While Albus and James hooted in amusement.

Rose smiled at the spell work. Her mum had taught her the spell on the off chance she would need it. Her dad had obviously influenced her mum more than she liked to admit.

Printed across Teddy's forehead was the word 'Wanker'.

"Punished Teddy Lupin? Check!" Rose grinned checking off an imaginary list with her wand.

"Rose, this is why you're my favorite cousin!" Fred cheered wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes, Rose still smiled. As a Ravenclaw she didn't see her cousins as much as they saw each other. It was nice to spend more time with them even if it was under terrible circumstances.

"Alright. Now head on to bed before Filch catches all of us," Rose sighed. She decided it would be best to leave the rest of their punishments, especially Victoire's, to their parents.

There was little doubt only Uncle George would be happy about the prank they had pulled.

Molly dropped the muffliato charm they had been using, and everyone prepared to sneak back to their common rooms. Most would be heading to Gryffindor while Molly went to Hufflepuff, Albus to Slytherin, and Rose herself to Ravenclaw.

Rose stood at the door of the classroom they had been in and watched each of her cousins pass by. Teddy looked absolutely horrified while he tried to scrub at his forehead. The spell lasted 8 hours, so it would probably be gone by breakfast.

Once they had all left with whispered goodnights, Rose turned to head up to Ravenclaw Tower.

She almost squealed in surprise when she came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. The blonde was leaning against the wall with a smirk. Rose stumbled a step back.

"Malfoy," she greeted him cooly. Just because she didn't want him dead, didn't mean she actually liked him.

"Weasley, pleasure seeing you on this lovely night," he greeted as if he hadn't come screaming from the Forbidden Forest not even thirty minutes earlier.

Rose scrunched her nose up at his arrogant attitude. Perhaps her dad been right at warning her off the Malfoy heir.

"Yes, the sight of you screaming like a little girl was quite lovely. If you'll excuse me," Rose said primly attempting to side step Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned at the mention of his girlish screams, but didn't comment on that part of her statement.

"We should talk more often," Scorpius grinned stepping in front of Rose once again.

"No need to play the Romeo to my Juliet, Malfoy. I don't make a habit of talking to bullies," Rose bristled. She had spent a lot of her time reading the muggle books her mum had at the house.

Romeo and Juliet had been to unrealistic and just plain silly to her. She would rather die than relive such a similar situation with Scorpius Malfoy of all people.

"Huh? Never mind, what if I stop picking on Albus? Will you talk to me then," Scorpius looked confused at the muggle reference, but quickly shook it off.

Rose sighed for the fourth time that hour. All she wanted was to go back to her common room and sleep.

"Perhaps. Now I'll be heading to bed, where you should be!" Rose shoved past him.

Scorpius watched her thick shocking red curls bounce as she walked down the corridor.

_Oh yeah. She'll definitely be yours. _Scorpius thought to himself.

/

Author's Note: There it is. I imagine the Rose/Scorpius relationship being like Lilly/James. The put off Prefect and over confident boy type of thing.

Follow, Favorite, and Review please.


End file.
